Aum Sync
| birth_place = Cochin, Kerala | origin = India | genre = Darkpsy, Downtempo | associated_acts = | occupation = Darkpsy Producer | years_active = 2011–present | label = Jellyfish Frequency Recordings (USA) | website = }} Aum Sync is a solo project by Subhash Nicholas (* 30 october 1987 Cochin, Kerala, India ). He started producing psychedelic sounds in the year 2011. He was born in a musical family were his father (Mr. Supriyan Nicholas) was his inspiration in music. At very young age he started his music lessons from his family. Before hitting the psychedelic scene he was the bass guitarist of few bands in Cochin (India) and London (UK). In the year 2011 he attended his first psytrance party in London, later the same year with the support from his friends he started producing psytrance. He first started producing goa tunes and then shifted his style to Darkpsy. In 2012, he was invited to join the label Jellyfish Frequency Recordings where he released his first track "One Energy". Same year he played his debut set in Beyond Spirit Festival, Kasol, India. By August 2012 , He come up with the idea of making "Voices Of The Forest". Voices Of the Forest's aim is to raise awareness about the potential hazards that will accrue of deforestation. On Dec 2013 he released his first Various Artists Compilation "Voices of the Forest Vol.1" with the help and support from Artists around the world, Jellyfish Frequency Recordings (USA), Anomalistic Studios (USA) and Enteogeno Visual (Mexico). Releases VA - CetaCreate Vol. 2 by JellyFish Frequency Recordings (USA) - One Energy VA - Secuencias Del Mas Alla by Tripura Yantra Records (Mexico)- Asurantaka VA - Dance of Shadows by Horrordelic Records (Norway) - Psychedelic Traveller VA - Haters Gonna Hate by Jellyfish Frequency Recordings (USA) - Astral Realms VA - SplatterPunk by Sonic Tantra / Horrordelic Records (Italy) - Nocturnal Torment VA - Shamans of the equinox by Tripura Yantra Records (Mexico) - Chemical Analysis VA - SpaceShifters by FenomeNoize Records (Mexico) - Abolish Capitalism VA - Screams from the Outer Space by Biomechanix Records (Mexico) - Overture To OuterSpace VA - Rumbling Warriors by Rumbling Earth Records (Mexico) - Looking For Answers VA - Legion Of Dance by HippiFlip Records (Spain) - Mysterious Psychological Types VA - Number of the Beast by Helicon Sound System (Greece) - Religion & Science VA - We are Dead Vol.2 (Mexico) - When the World Makes Sense VA - Qua Da La by Anomalistic Records (Japan) - Amigo VA - Voices Of the Forest by Jellyfish Frequency Recordings (USA) - Voices of The Forest VA - Akshayapatra Vol 1 by Anomalistic Records (India) - Cookies VA - Disturbed Forest by HippiFlip Records (India) - Jai Aghora VA - Magic Spirit by Forest Spirit Records (India) - Karma VA - Mysteries of Death by Horrordelic Records (India) - Lunatika VA - "NO Name " by Twisted Minds Records (Mexico) - Black Market VA - "NO Name " by Popol Vuh Records (Mexico) - Post Traumatik ' Gigs - 2012 ' Beyond Spirit Festival 2012 - Kasol - India Psyca Festival 2012 - Kasol - India Magica Festival 2012 - Kasol - India The Awakening With Insector 2012 - Bangalore - India References http://jellyfishfrequency.com/node/15 https://soundcloud.com/aumsync http://www.last.fm/music/Aum+Sync * * * * Category:1987 births